The Potter Twins and the Sorcerer's Stone
by MusicAthlete11
Summary: What if Will Solace was Harry's halftwin? Lily Potter is their mother. James Potter is Harry's father. Apollo is Will's. Slight change in how the Harry Potter events happen. What about Camp Half-Blood? How does Will handle being a wizard and demigod without getting caught? How does he handle being in the middle of two wars at once? Who is that cute son of Hades?Eventual WS/NA HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey guys! New idea I kind of got from a couple other stories I read. Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson_

It was a dark night. A feared man entered a house. A flash of green.

The father dead.

He travelled upstairs where the mother and two children were. Both one year old. The mother protected them. A flash of green.

The mother dead.

Now for the babies.

He could kill them in one blast. The one with golden curls was practically lying on top of the other, as if to protect him.

The man laughed internally. As if a baby could stop him.

A green flash.

The man gone, not dead, but gone.

Both babies sat. Still alive, the love of their mother's sacrifice had saved them.

The only thing left was a scar.

The brown hair, green eyed baby had a lightning bolt on his forhead.

The golden hair, blue eyed baby had a skull over his heart.

A motorcycle roared.

The lights off.

Two people stood outside a plain little house, waiting for the third.

The third, a giant man, hands the two bundles to the elderly man and woman.

They gently place the babies on the door step of the house with a note.

All three quietly leave.

The lights turn back on.

The two bundles huddle close together, hands held tight. Their bond inseparable.

This was the beginning of little Harry and Will Potter's lives.

Hate? Love?

Just the prologue will get better as the story goes on. It will follow most, if not all, of the Harry Potter events, and some of the Percy Jackson events.


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys! I know I haven't updated this story for a while but I wanted to let you know I'm almost done with the second chapter! I have a couple of announcements about the story.

First, I have paired Harry with Draco, and Draco will be taking Ron's place in this story. The 'Golden Trio' doesn't exist. The main group is going to include Harry, Will, Draco, Hermione. Neville, Blaise, and Theo will be the next two seen with the group all of the time. Finally, the Weasley Twins. Charlie and Bill will be the boys' confidants. The Weasley parents will play the same roll they did in the books. Charlie and Bill will be seen with them a lot in future chapters in the second fanfic.

Second, Severus Snape will be adopting the twins. Name changes will occur (middle and last names only). If you have any suggestions for the middle names please let me know. Harry will become Hadrian but will still go by Harry. Will won't be William anymore he will be Willard and will still go by Will. This Will not take place for a while, but you will see the twins get close to Snape early on and they will grow into a family before he officially adopts him.

Third, Sirius will be freed and he and Remus will join for good after the Prisoner of Azkaban. Also, Sirius is still Harry's godfather and Remus is Will's.

Fourth, monsters won't show up until the second year. Will won't go to camp until after second year. So not much on Percy Jackson for a while.

Finally, this is going to be a series. Each fanfic will follow the events of a book. The first couple years at camp for Will will be combined with Harry Potter books because not enough happens to Will to give it it's own Fanfiction yet. The first one focusing on Will will be for the first war. My timelines are going to be wacky. Some of the Percy Jackson books will be squished into one summer together. This way the big war at the end of Percy Jackson can be at the same time as the war against Voldemort. (obviously not at the same time, wouldn't work for Will :b)

Hope all of you are well and for those of you who aren't I hope you get well soon. Also hope none of you still in school are too swamped with this online homework! I'll be posting the next chapter soon! Until then!


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Italicized = telepathic talk._

Ten years later.

"Up! Up! Up!" came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice with sharp rapping on the door.

"We're up." Will groaned.

They heard her walk into the kitchen.

Will rolled over and glanced at his brother. Harry was laying next to him in their tiny bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?" Will questioned.

"Trying to remember the dream I was having." Harry responded.

"Good luck." Will chuckled.

"How can you be so chipper in the morning?"  
"It's just who I am I guess. Also, I've been up since sunrise."

"You are weird, brother."

"Right back atcha."

More rapping interrupted their conversation.

"Are you up?" Petunia screeched.

"Almost." Harry called.

"You two need to make breakfast, and it has to be perfect for Dudley's birthday! So don't burn it!" She screeched as she went back into the kitchen.

The boys rolled out of bed and got dressed as fast as they could in the tiny space.

They had been put in the little cupboard under the stairs. Both boys were used to the spiders and bugs that lived with them, as well as sharing such a small space. They'd been living in the cupboard since they were three.

As they got dressed they had a short conversation.

"I can't believe I forgot it was Dudley's birthday." Harry commented as he pulled on his socks.

"It just means we have to be extra careful today." Will replied, changing his shirt.

Harry looked at the scar on his brother's chest. The skull shaped scar stood out against his tan skin. They had been told they received their scars in the car crash that killed their parents. Although it fit Harry's scar, Will's was questionable. How do you get a skull shaped scar on your chest in a car crash?

Will noticed his brother's stares. He sighed. "Harry, stop staring at my beautiful chest. I know I may be gay, but I didn't know you were. Plus I don't like you like that." Will teased, knowing full well Harry was, again, trying to figure out how you get a scar like his in a car crash.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." Harry retorted. Will grinned as he put his shirt on. He frowned. The shirt was way too small and it limited his movements. He and Harry were always given the shirts that didn't fit Dudley any more. Actually, this shirt had been Dudley's when he was six. They hadn't gotten any 'new' clothes since then. Harry had a smaller frame, so his clothes fit better, whereas Will was taller and had a more muscular frame. His shirt was always too small and his pants never reached his ankles. He got teased a lot at school about it along with his dyslexia and ADHD. Will also had really bad depression and anxiety, but he was able to hide it well. He never cut because he didn't want Harry to find out. Harry would be disappointed in him and would never want to speak to him again. He wouldn't be able to handle that. Harry was the only person who actually cared about him. Well, other than his godfather, Severus Snape, or Uncle Sev, as he liked to call him. Will had never actually met Severus, but Severus had visited him in his dreams on many occasions, telling him he couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts.

"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" screeched Aunt Petunia as she banged on the door again.

Will and Harry quickly pulled on their old, ratty shoes and made their way to the kitchen. Harry got started on the bacon while Will started the eggs. They finished in five minutes and listened to Dudley complain that there were less presents than there were last year. Will glanced at Harry and rolled his eyes. _Is he being serious right now? Thirty seven presents is way more than most kids get. Plus it's not like we ever got anything except his old clothes._ Will told his brother through their minds.

They found out they were telepathic with each other when they were three and Harry had just had a nightmare. Will had been fast asleep and Harry knew he couldn't wake Will even if he tried. He looked at Will and thought, 'Will I need you.' Will shot up and ran over to Harry asking what was wrong. They realized what happened and started using it to their advantage.

_He's been like this since the beginning. How are you surprised? _Harry responded. Will just shook his head.

"Breakfast is ready." He told the Dursleys.

After they ate breakfast, Will and Harry got the leftovers, which wasn't anything. They headed to the zoo with warnings from Vernon for no funny business.

The zoo was going fine, Dudley being the prat he was and Petunia and Vernon spoiling him the entire way, and Will and Harry being ignored. You know fine. Until the reptile house.

Dudley found the largest snake and pressed his face against the glass.

"Make it move!" He ordered his father.

Uncle Vernon rapped his knuckles on the glass. "Oi, snake, move!"

Will and Harry looked at each other with smirks on their faces. Uncle Vernon tried again.

_They do know they can't get everything they want right? _ Will snickered to Harry. Harry just rolled his eyes.  
"This is boring." Dudley commented and went to look at something else.

Will and Harry went up to the snake. "Sorry about our cousin. We wish we could say he is better than this, but he's actually worse." The twins said at the same time. They watched as the snake opened its eyes and raised its head to their level. "So you're from Brazil?" The twins asked. To their surprise, the snake nodded.

"You can understand us?" Will asked, aghast. The snake nodded again.

"Do you miss Brazil and your family?" Harry asked. The snake nodded again.

"Dad! Mum! Look at what this snake is doing!" Dudley exclaimed as he ran over to the enclosure. He pushed Harry out of the way and punched Will in the stomach. Will doubled over and fell to the floor, while Harry stumbled and fell. Harry sat up and stared at the glass, angry coursing through him at Dudley. Will lifted his head and glared at the glass as well.

Suddenly the glass disappeared and Dudley fell forward into the enclosure. Will and Harry blinked in shock. The snake looked at Dudley and slithered out of its enclosure. It slithered up to Will and Harry.

"Thanksssss, amigo. Brazil here I come." The snake told the twins.

"You're welcome." The twins replied. They watched as the snake slithered off.

Looking back at Dudley and the enclosure, they were met with a hilarious sight.

Dudley had stood up and was trying to get out of the enclosure but found that the glass had reappeared and was banging on it. The twins chuckled.

_We better enjoy this now before we are punished for it later. _Will told his brother.

_Yeah, Uncle Vernon is definitely going to kill us now. I bet he locks us in the cupboard with no food for a week. Maybe longer. _

Will only nodded his head in response. He knew what would really happen. They would go home, Uncle Vernon would yell at them, throw Harry in the cupboard, and take him upstairs to beat him. He would stay upstairs until he was well enough to get thrown in the cupboard without Harry noticing his injuries.

Which is exactly what happened. Vernon was even worse with the beating than he'd ever been before because it had involved his son. He went for the knives and whips this time. When he was done, Will was unconscious on the floor of the closet that had been set aside for this very occurrence. He had numerous broken ribs, his wrist was fractured, and he was bleeding from the many wounds that had been inflicted on him. One of the worst was the word 'FREAK' carved into his stomach. The only thing Vernon did was make sure Will wouldn't die, he stopped the worst wounds from bleeding too much and left Will alone, locking the many locks on the closet.

It wasn't until a week later that Will was able to return to the cupboard with his brother. He didn't know how Harry never saw any of his scars and injuries, especially when they got dressed. He was really good at hiding his pain and broken bones.

They were kept in the cupboard for another month before they were let back out to do the many chores they were forced to do. They had been fed once a week with the scraps of the Sunday meal. Will always gave more to Harry. Both boys were very small for their size. Nobody would believe that they would be turning eleven in a week. The only difference was whereas Harry had some meat on him Will was skinny as a twig. You could easily see every bone in his body. It scared Harry and he tried to get Will to eat more, but Will always insisted he was fine and that Harry needed the food more than he did. Although they were skinny both were well toned from all of the chores forced upon them.

Things ran as usual, Harry and Will did all of the chores while Petunia yelled at them, Dudley played his "Harry and Will hunting" with his friends, and Vernon bellowed at them about the freaks they were and beat Will.

A week before their birthday was when things got strange. It started out as a normal day in the Dursley household. Well, somewhat normal. Petunia was dying Will and Harry's "school uniforms" grey. Basically, they were a bunch of Dudley's old clothes that she was dying grey and calling a school uniform. The Dursleys were sitting at the table eating breakfast while Harry and Will served them, when the sound of the mail arriving interrupted them.

"Freak, go get the mail." Vernon ordered Will. To distinguish a difference between which twin he was referring to he had taken to calling Will 'freak' and Harry 'boy'.

Will immediately obeyed. He went to the door and picked the mail off of the floor. He rifled through the mail, looking at what was there. This was how Will and Harry had learned to read. When they got the mail they would look through it and try to distinguish the words. When they finally went to school, and learned their names, Will had taken a liking to reading. He loved to read and get lost in the stories. Unfortunately, he could only do so at school being that he wasn't allowed books in the house.

The mail today consisted of a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister Marge, who was holidaying on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, a letter for Harry, and finally, a letter for Will. Will froze and looked at the two envelopes again. A letter for Harry and a letter for Will? Who would be writing letters to them? They didn't know anyone. Neither of them had any friends and the Dursleys were their only family. He questioned this and looked at the letters again to make sure that he had read correctly. Yep. There it was. Plain as day.

Mr H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Mr W. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The envelopes were thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. There were no stamps. Turning one of the envelopes over, his hand trembling, Will saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

He slowly walked into the kitchen and laid the other mail on the table, keeping his and Harry's letters.

Wondering what was troubling his brother, Harry walked over to him. _What's up, Will?_

Will just handed Harry his letter and continued to look at his own letter. Harry stared in disbelief, his thoughts mirroring his brother's. They sat down in the corner and slowly began to open them together.

Unfortunately, Dudley noticed the letters in their hands and decided to point them out. "Dad!" Dudley yelled, interrupting his father, who was talking about Marge. "Will and Harry have stolen some mail!"

By this point the twins were in the process of unfolding their letters. Vernon snatched the paper, which was the same thickness as the envelope, out of their hands.

"Hey! Those are ours!" They yelled together.

"Give us back-"

"Our letters! They-"

"Belong to us! We-"

"Want our-"

"Letters!" They ended together. Vernon glared at them.

"What have I told you about doing that freaky talk! And who would be writing to you freaks?" Vernon trailed off as he read the letters. His face went deathly pale. It suddenly changed to red, and finally an ugly purple. "You three out!" He bellowed.

"But-"

"OUT!" Vernon shoved the boys out of the kitchen and slammed the door.

"What are we going to do Vernon?" Petunia asked, fearfully.

"We'll ignore it. That's what." The kitchen door abruptly opened and Vernon glared at the twins. "Dudley, run along and go play now. Freaks, get to work."

The three boys rushed off to do as they were told.

That night, Harry and Will discussed the letter in their cupboard.

"What do you think those letters said?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been something good for us if Uncle Vernon was so mad about it." Will answered.

"I just wish we knew what they said."

"Yeah, well, let's not dwell on it anymore. We need to get some sleep. I guarantee Uncle Vernon is going to be even harder on us because of the letters."

"Yeah. Goodnight, Will. I love you."

"Goodnight, Harry. I love you, too." They curled up together and fell asleep.

The letters didn't stop coming. It was as if the sender knew Vernon was burning them, and it intrigued Will and Harry. As each day passed more and more letters would be delivered at once, and a whole bunch of owls showed up at Number 4 Privet Drive. It wasn't until a day before the twins birthday, that things came to a head.

Vernon was yelling at Will and Harry for the 'bad' job that they did on cleaning the kitchen, when the house started to shake. Suddenly, letters burst from the fireplace and the letter-box. Vernon started bellowing in anger, Dudley and Petunia started screaming in fear and shock, and Will and Harry were jumping up and down trying to catch any letter they could. They ended up catching each other's letters and switched, but before they could open them, they were ripped out of their hands by Vernon.

"That's it, we're leaving! Pet, grab some clothes for us and meet us in the car." Vernon grabbed Will and Harry by their hair and dragged them out to the car. Tossing them in the trunk, he went back inside and pulled Dudley into the car as well. He got in himself. Two minutes later, Petunia came rushing out with two suitcases and tossed them into the trunk with the twins, not caring when they smacked Will in the head, knocking him unconscious.

The next few days were hectic. They drove for two days. Vernon took them to a rickety old shack on a rock in the middle of the ocean. They met a half-giant named Hagrid who was the keeper of the keys at Hogwarts. Will and Harry finally got to read their letters and learned who they really were. Hagrid then took them to Diagon Alley, where they met goblins and found out they were rich. Hagrid got them all their books and potions ingredients while they got fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's. It was there that they met Draco Malfoy. He was also going to be a first year at Hogwarts. They ended up finishing their shopping with him.

When the three of them got their wands, Draco took the shortest amount of time, ending with a 10" wand made of hawthorn wood and a unicorn hair core. Harry took the second longest, going through most of the wands in the shop, and practically destroying the shop as well, before ending up with a 11" wand made of holly wood and a phoenix feather core. Harry's wand also happened to be the brother wand to Voldemort. Will, however, was very special. He went through every single wand in the shop before Ollivander looked at him with a thoughtful expression. He then disappeared in the back, not where the wands were kept. Will had looked at Harry and Draco, before glancing at Draco's mother. She commented that she had never seen anyone go through so many wands before. Will had then made a comment about there being a mistake, that he wasn't meant to be here, that he wasn't a wizard, but Draco's mother had jumped forward and hugged him, telling him that this just meant he was a special case. That he needed a very special wand that would be found. Will had nodded and extracted himself from her grasp as Ollivander came back with a wooden box in his hands.

The wood of the box looked extremely old and worn. Ollivander had opened the box as he told them that this was the first wand ever made by his family. His many greats grandfather had made this as his first wand. He knew it was very powerful and that the wandmaker would know when to give it to a wizard. Ollivander knew it was time. Will looked inside the box and was speechless at the sight of the wand. Intricate little designs were carved into the wood. There were four different shades of wood intricately woven together from the tip and they became thicker for the handle. The handle itself was a magnificent design made directly out from the wood. There were four different color spiraling stripes that showed each kind of wood. Within each layer the other woods were woven in detailed patterns.

"This wand is not made of one wood, it is made from four. The first, and the lightest wood you see is willow wood. The second, the golden toned wood is pear wood. The third, the shiny deep brown wood is spruce wood. Your final wood, the black wood is called blackthorn. This combination is highly unusual. All of the woods are special and hard to wield. You also have four cores. The first is a thestral hair, very powerful, but dark. The second core is a horned serpent horn. Works well with a parseltongue and hums a musical tune when it senses danger. The third is a twin rhodochrosite crystal. Rhodochrosite is very rare and twin crystals are even more rare. This is a powerful core that symbolizes a special bond and a hard life. Your final core is a sunstone, but not just that. The power of the sun is within that sunstone. It is extremely powerful and will only bow to one master. If anyone else tries to use this wand other than its intended caster, the wand will rebuttal. The wand will since who wants to use it and who is merely returning it to its owner." Ollivander had explained. Will had picked up the wand, very gently. He had gotten a warm feeling and felt as if he was complete.

They had left the wand shop and parted ways with Draco, promising to meet on the platform. Will had begged Draco to take their owls, that Hagrid had gotten them. Harry's was a snowy owl named Hedwig, and Will's was a phoenix named Genesis. Hagrid told them that these two had immediately flown over to him when he walked into the shop, like they knew who he was shopping for. Hedwig had chosen Harry and Genesis had chosen Will. Draco was confused, but agreed nonetheless. They had waved to Draco and his parents as they disappeared through the floo. Hagrid had returned them to the Dursleys and left.

To say Vernon was mad was an understatement. He chucked Harry and their trunks into the cupboard before dragging Will upstairs and beating him. He threw him into the cupboard three days later.

"Will? You ok?" Harry asked. Jarring Will from his thoughts. Will jumped in surprise and looked at Harry.

"Yeah. Why?" Will questioned.

"Because you're just staring at your wand."

"Oh. I was just thinking about Diagon Alley and Draco."

Harry quietly laughed. "Do you remember what happened when we first met him?"

"Yeah. How can I forget? 'Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" Will impersonated Draco perfectly. Harry laughed again.

"That was perfect! The way he said it is what made it so funny."

"I know. His tone and posture said, "I'm so much better than you. Are you good enough to talk to me?" It reminded me of Dudley."

"But the way you handled it was perfect, and now we have a new friend to help us."

Will thought back to the conversation that had ensued in the shop between Draco and them.

_Flashback_

_Will and Harry walked into the robe shop. Hagrid had left them to get the rest of their supplies. They looked around the shop and noticed a boy standing on a platform. "She'll be back, she needed to get me some pins." Harry had latched onto Will with his hand, clutching Will's oversized shirt tightly. The blonde boy spoke up again. "I'm Draco Malfoy. Who are you?" _

_Will didn't like his tone. It reminded him of their cousin, Dudley. "I'll tell you who we are if you can clean up that tone and sound more friendly instead of sounding like we are the dirt beneath your feet." Will told Draco. He took Harry over to some chairs next to the platform and sat down. _

_Draco just stared at them. Nobody had ever spoken like that to him before. Everyone had listened to him because he was a Malfoy, but this boy had stood up to him. Draco was intrigued and thoroughly abashed._

"_I'm sorry. I really do want to know who you are. It's just, that was how I was raised. It's how I was taught to behave in public." Draco explained._

"_Well, you're not going to find very many true friends if you act like a stuck up rich kid all the time. I think you'll find if you act like yourself, you'll go far in life." Will told him._

_At that moment Madam Malkin came back. She finished with Draco and quickly took care of Harry and Will. _

_As they waited for Draco's parents and Hagrid to return, Draco turned to Will and Harry. _

"_Let's start over. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your name?" Draco asked nicely as he held out his hand._

_Will smiled. "I'm William Potter, but please call me Will. This is my twin brother, Harry Potter." Will introduced, shaking Draco's hand. Harry shook his hand next. _

_Draco stared at them. "You're the Potter twins?"_

"_Yeah... Why?"_

"_Everyone knows about you, here in the wizarding world. You're famous. Although, the way I pictured you two was nothing like this. Please don't take that as an insult." Draco informed them. _

"_That's what Hagrid told us. We don't understand too much, but we can go with the flow. Do you want to be friends with us? Help us learn about the wizarding world?" Will asked._

"_Of course. That's why I asked who you were. I want to be your friend. I would be happy to help you guys learn about the wizarding world. I'll be able to tell you more on the train ride to Hogwarts." Draco explained._

_At that moment, the door opened, revealing Draco's parents and Hagrid. _

"_Draco, are you done?" The tall blonde questioned._

"_Yes, father. Mother, Father, I'd like you to meet my new friends, Will and Harry. Can we finish shopping with them please?" Draco introduced._

"_I don't know Draco. We'll have to ask their parents, and all we have left is your wand." Draco's mother said._

"_We're here with Hagrid, and he got the rest of our supplies already, so we only need our wands as well." Will explained._

"_Well, then I don't see why not. Hagrid, is it ok if we take the boys to get their wands? We will meet you at the Leaky Cauldron afterwards." Mrs. Malfoy asked Hagrid._

"_Fine, with me." Hagrid replied. "Got somat' to do anyway." Hagrid nodded at the boys and left the shop._

"_Come along boys." Mrs. Malfoy had said, and gestured for them to follow._

_End Flashback_

The next few weeks passed with lots of chores and little food for the twins, and many beatings for Will. He was a little scared someone at Hogwarts would find out, or worse, Harry.

Finally, it was time to go to the train station. Vernon threw them and their trunks into the back of the car and took them to the station. When they arrived, he threw them out and drove off. Putting their trunks on a trolley, they followed their ticket to Platform 9 ¾. Hagrid had given them their ticket before he dropped them back off at the Dursleys. Except there was no Platform 9 ¾. Luckily, they ran into a family of redheads, who were also going to Hogwarts. Apparently, they had to run through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. The woman introduced herself as Mrs. Weasley. She introduced a set of twins as Fred and George, who not only made the twins laugh, but also showed them how to get through the barrier. Harry followed, then Will. Together they made their way toward the train, looking for Draco.

After trying to see over everyone's heads, Will finally spotted Draco's telltale blonde hair and dragged Harry toward him. "Draco!" Will called.

"Will! Harry! There you guys are! I've been looking for you two."

"I hate being short." grumbled Harry.

"I second that." Will commented.

"I'm just glad Draco has such noticable hair." Harry commented.

"As obnoxious as it is, I have to agree." Will joked.

"Hey! My hair is my best feature!"

"Well, being that there isn't much to the rest of you, I'm going to have to agree." Will feigned disgust.

Draco spluttered, while Will looked serious and Harry tried to hide his laughter. After a minute both Harry and Will broke into laughter. Draco stared at them for a moment before joining them, realizing they were joking.

Draco's parents shook their heads. "You had better get on the train, boys. It's almost time to leave." Narcissa told them, drawing Draco into a hug. Lucius then drew Draco into a hug. "Make sure you write to us tonight, all of you, and tell us what house you are in. Draco, make sure you check in with your Uncle Sev, even if you're in his house. You should introduce Will and Harry to him as well."

"Yes, Mum, but if I get Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, I am coming home." Draco stated.

"Draco, give them a chance. You are put in the house you are for a reason." NArcissa reasoned.

"Yes, Mum."

"Now, off you go. Let me help you with your trunks, boys." Lucius shrunk their trunks, and followed them onto the train. They found an empty compartment, and Lucius unshrunk their trunks and placed them on the above head rack. "I'll see you boys later, don't forget to write."

Lucius left and the three sat down. Harry curled up next to Will. and Draco sat across from them.

_Are you ok Harry?_

_Yeah. I'm just tired. _

_Alright. Sleep if you want. I can fill you in on what Draco tells me later._

_I think I might. _

There was a small silence before Will heard Harry's voice again.

_Will. Do you think Draco will be our only friend? Do you think we will have to go back to the Dursleys? Will we be safe? Do you think we will have to do any chores? _

_Harry, I think we will be able to make many friends. This is school so I think the only chore-like work we will have is the detentions we might have to serve. I honestly don't know if we will be safe, but the teachers will look out for us, and so will Draco and I. As for the Dursleys, I think we'll see about a program where kids can stay over the summer so we don't have to go back._

_Will, I'm scared._

_I know, so am I, but I will always keep you safe. Nothing bad will happen to you while I'm around. Now go to sleep._

_I love you, Will._

_I love you too, Harry._

Harry snuggled into Will's side and fell asleep with Will running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'll be quiet, but do you still want to hear about the wizarding world?" Draco asked.

"Yes. I think it will make Harry feel better."

Draco proceeded to explain about Hogwarts and wizarding customs. The only interruptions they had were from two of Draco's friends, Blaise and Theo, who joined them, Hermoine and Neville, who were looking for Neville's toad and joined them, and the Weasley twins, who popped in, introduced themselves, talked for a bit, then left back to their compartment. By the time the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station Will and Harry, who was still asleep, had made six new friends.

They made their way to the castle in boats. Professor McGonagal brought them into the Great Hall for the sorting. The professors were sitting at a large table at the front of the hall. There were four other tables in the hall. A stool with an old worn hat upon it was just in front of the professors table.

Suddenly the hat started to sing and Harry and Will both jumped. Draco calmed them and they turned back to McGonagal who started to call names. Hermoine and Neville both went to Ravenclaw. When Draco was called he went up to the stool and the hat immediately called out Slytherin. He joined a table with green banners.

A few names later, and the McGonagal called out, "Potter, Harry." Will gave Harry encouragement as he slowly made his way to the stool. A minute passed. Then the hat called out,

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry stood up and joined Draco at the Slytherin table. "Potter, Will." McGonagal called. Will made his way to the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

_Ahh, the other twin._

_Hello?_

_Hello, young one. I am the sorting hat. _

_I'm Will._

_Well, Will, let's see what house you fit in. hmmm. Oh my._

_What? What's wrong?_

_It seems there is no right house for you._

_I don't belong?_

_Not at all. You belong to all of the houses. Every aspect of each house is perfectly balanced against the other three. There is no dominant characteristic about you._

_So, what is going to happen?_

_I'm going to let you decide which house you would like to join. Then I will announce you as unsortable, but to be placed in whichever house you choose._

_I would like to go to Slytherin with my brother and Draco._

_Very well. I think that would be the best house for you to stay in._

_Thank you._

_You're welcome._

Harry, Draco, and some of the other students and professors were getting worried. Will had taken ten minutes so far, and the hat hadn't sorted him yet. This was the longest sorting in the history of Hogwarts. Finally, the hat spoke.

_MR. WILL POTTER IS UNSORTABLE BEING THAT HE HAS EVERY HOUSE TRAIT AND THEY ALL BALANCE EACH OTHER PERFECTLY. HOWEVER, I HAVE DECIDED HE IS TO BE PLACED IN SLYTHERIN!_

The hall was in silence as Will got off the school and made his way toward Draco and his brother. Then, the Weasley twins started clapping and cheering, soon joined by Harry, Draco, Hermoine, Neville, Blaise, and Theo. The Slytherins were next joined, surprisingly by Professor Snape. The rest of the teachers were in shock. No child had ever been deemed unsortable. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, glared at both Will and Harry, unseen by everyone else.

As Will sat down, he noticed Dumbledore's glare and shuddered. He looked at Harry and they shared a thought.

This was going to be one crazy year.

_AN: I know the end is kind of rushed, but bear with me. I wanted to get the most important parts in and get this uploaded. As you can probably tell, Will is going to be defying many rules of the wizarding world, but not on purpose. So get ready for some crazy stuff._


End file.
